


Alec's Warlock

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Magnus, Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Bondage, Possessive Magnus, Praise Kink, Sub!Alec, giving up control, magic cock ring, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When a visiting Warlock gets too close to Alec for comfort, Magnus reminds Alec which Warlock he belongs to.





	Alec's Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> I am in SO deep with the Malec I can't anymore you guys

“What did you think of the Clave sent Warlock?” Alec asked as he flopped back onto his and Magnus’ bed, exhausted from playing nice with the new Warlock who most of the Institute did not seem to like. They were all used to Magnus and this Warlock was exact opposite, but the one thing they had in common it seemed was Alec.

“I think you know full well what I think of him.” Magnus huffed as he crossed his arms, looking down at his lover who looked happy at being finally able to lie down.

“He didn’t leave my side all day, I’m sorry about not being able to go to lunch with you.” Alec looked put out in the same way that Magnus felt. Alec smiled gratefully at his boyfriend when Magnus flicked his fingers letting his magic glow just long enough for the Shadowhunter’s clothes to disappear leaving him in his boxers.

Magnus’ clothes followed next, but he was completely naked unlike his pretty little angel. Alec let out a gasp when strong, slender, ringed fingers gripped his chin forcing him to look up and meet Magnus’ eyes.

“You are mine Alexander, it’s best that you remember that. I do not share with others.” Magnus warned before he leaned down to give Alec a biting, possessive kiss. Alec was breathless and gasping when his boyfriend pulled away and his lower lip was stinging a bit.

“That’s going to show for days and it will let everyone know that you are mine.” Magnus rubbed his thumb over Alec’s swelling bottom lip knowing that it will be like that for a day or so from now.

“Magnus.” Alec breathed out before gasping when a pressure appeared around the base of his cock, painful yet arousing at the same time.

“Master.” Alec breathed out allowing himself to drift into that headspace.

“Good boy, now do you want my magic tonight or actual restraints?” Magnus did like giving his lover a choice when it came to this sort of play. Alec wet his lips as he thought over the pros and cons of each before he looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes.

“Your magic Master.” Alec said with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Good choice baby.” Magnus praised he flicked his fingers, letting his magic flow out into his beautiful Alexander. Alec let out a groan at the familiar feeling of his lover’s magic wash over every inch of his body. His boxer’s disappeared and his arms were pulled above his head before his wrists were brought together by an invisible rope of sorts while his legs were bent up at the knee and spread wide.

“Such a beautiful sight, I would keep you like this all the time if I could.” Magnus murmured, love clear in his eyes as he ran his ringed fingers up Alec’s bare thighs, skirting around Alec’s leaking cock and clenching hole to rest on his Shadowhunter’s stomach.

“Master?” Alec was already starting to sink down into his headspace and things were getting a bit muffled already but he knew the look in Magnus’ eyes as a familiar one that was full of love and wonder.

“Just taking the sight of what’s mine.” Magnus hummed as he debated over what he was going to do first as he let his fingers trail up to lightly rub and pinch at Alec’s nipples getting a low groan from the Nephilim below him.

Alec let out a whimper when Magnus lowered his head down between his thighs and started mouthing and nipping at the skin of the Shadowhunter’s inner thigh. Magnus was determined to leave a mark or two before he paid attention to Alec’s needy erection, his actions turning Alec into a whimpering, gasping mess as he squirmed in his magical bonds. Magnus pulled back and smirked at the numerous red hickies that were standing out against Alec’s pale thighs, marking him as Magnus’.

“Now stay still sweetheart.” Magnus crooned as his magic flared making his fingers drip with lube before he reached down and traced Alec’s hole teasingly.

“Master, please don’t tease me!” Alec groaned out, hips bucking up towards Magnus’ fingers that were now just dipping into him, sending sparks over his body.

“I do love teasing you though my pretty little angel.” Magnus sounded put out even as he slipped two of his fingers deep into Alec’s willing body.

“Master.” Alec blushed at the nickname before his eyes rolled up into his head when the pads of Magnus’ fingers rubbed over his prostate with ease. Alec’s mouth went slack as groans spilled out between his lips as pleasure took over his senses as Magnus worked him open with precision as he had done so many times before.

“Look at you, you’re so close to coming apart already and I only have my fingers inside of you right now. You are perfection Alexander.” Magnus didn’t think he would ever stop being in awe of his lover no matter the situation.

Alec felt his cheeks heat up and he let out a keen as he hid his face in his arm even as his hips jerked up when Magnus’ fingers found his prostate once again.

“Tell me what you want sweetheart.” Magnus felt his lips turn upwards at the sight of Alec falling deeper into his headspace and his own pleasure. It was something he rarely did and it made Magnus happy to see how easily he was sinking into it right now.

“You Master, please I need you inside of me.” Alec managed to get out between gasps as Magnus crooked his fingers every so often.

“Good boy.” Magnus smiled as his magic flared and his own aching erection was coated in a layer of lube. Magnus removed his fingers before he placed his hands in the hollows of Alec’s bent knees as he shifted forward so the fat head of his cock pressed against Alec’s loose hole.

Magnus smiled as he leaned down to cover his lover’s lips with his own, swallowing down the groans Alec gave when Magnus pushed into him. Magnus held Alec still alongside his magic as he bottomed out inside of his Nephilim, the tight heat surrounding him completely and it took everything Magnus had not to come right there.

Their kiss broke and Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s, their heavy breathing mixing together as Magnus waited for Alec to adjust so he just watched all the emotions that crossed over his face.

“Color?” Magnus breathed out feeling Alec clenching and twitching around him and it was very distracting.

“Green Master.” Alec moved his hips slightly making them both moan helplessly.

“Then you better ready yourself Alexander, when you are limping tomorrow I want you to remember why.” Magnus voice took a deep, rough tone that had shivers running down Alec’s spine. Alec let out a cry as sparks of pleasure ran over his body when Magnus started up a quick, yet hard pattern of thrusting.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Alec tossed his head back against the pillow as he strained against his magical restraints as Magnus entered him over and over again, going harder and deeper with each thrust.

“You have no idea the things you do to me Alexander.” Magnus felt his glamor around his eyes fade and Alec caught them before he let out a long groan at the sight his own pupils dilating wildly.

Magnus leaned down and their mouths met in a wild, dirty kiss as Magnus hips started to stutter and break from their pattern from before. Magnus released a bit of his magic just for the tight pressure on Alec’s cock to be removed and right away Alec let out a muffled scream into Magnus mouth as he came untouched as Magnus filled him with his own cum.

The two stayed locked together for a bit after that before Magnus gently withdrew, winching at the whimper Alec gave at the movement even as Magnus’ cum dripped out of him.

“God you should see your ass right now, your little hole is gaping and dripping with my cum.” Magnus purred, aroused all over again at the sight of Alec’s hole totally exposed to him.

“I’m yours Master.” Alec breathed out and smiled when Magnus gave a moan, he always knew what did Magnus in just like Magnus knew his weaknesses.

“Good boy.” Magnus praised as he used his magic to make a plug appear and Alec gasped wantonly as the plug easily slid into him, keeping him plugged up with Magnus’ cum and keeping him open.

Magnus released his magic before laying kisses down every inch of Alec’s body before wrapping his lover’s limbs over his own body. Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead seeing how out of it Alec was so he tucked his lover’s head underneath his chin and let him rest against his chest before stroking his hair soothingly.


End file.
